Song Fic
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Song fic 2: because you live. summary: Ketika Riku putus asa dengan kehidupannya dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, dia ditolong oleh Sora dan Sora berusaha membuatnya bangkit semangat lagi... read and review!
1. Feelin' You

**Author Note: **lol, one shot again :3 aku lagi demen lagu jesse, feelin' you~ enak banget sampe2 kepikiran fic ini! XD –my first song fic-  
>enjoy! ^^<p>

Rate: M -maybe?-

**Song Fic : Feelin' You**

_I see something in you  
>Something nobody sees<br>I see yellow and blue  
>Yeah, the sunshine and the sea<em>

Ketika aku menatap dirinya, aku selalu memperhatikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh orang lain mau pun dirinya sendiri. Warna matanya yang indah, biru bagaikan warna laut. Terkadang mata itu memantulkan bayanganku ketika menatapiku, ya, warna rambutku yang kuning. Aku sangat menyukai senyumannya yang bagaikan matahari, hangat dan nyaman…

_When I think of love I think of you  
>Yeah it's my favorite thing to do<br>You're my missing puzzle piece  
>Yeah you are, perfect for me<em>

Jika memikirkan soal cinta, aku terkadang selalu iri melihat orang-orang yang sudah mempunyai seorang pacar. Aku selalu memikirkanmu dan itu selalu menjadi favoritku jika sedang melamun. Entah mengapa, aku merasa jika hanya memikirkanmu seperti ada yang kurang, ya, sangat kurang tanpa dirimu disisiku…

_You walk into a room  
>All eyes are on you<br>Everyone wants to know your name_

Setiap kali kau memasuki ruangan, semua mata selalu tertuju padamu karena kau selalu menarik perhatian mereka. Bagi yang belum mengenalmu pasti ingin mengenalmu dan tentu saja aku tidak akan mengizinkan mereka mendekatimu…

_Baby you make 'em swoon  
>Yeah baby you're so smooth<br>You take every breath I breathe away  
>I just wanna tell you baby<br>How much I am feelin' you_

Entah mengapa aku merasa setiap orang yang menemuimu seperti hendak pingsan –atau tepatnya lepas control—setiap menyentuhmu yang lembut bagaikan kapas. Aku sangat tidak suka orang lain mendekatimu, setiap kali aku melihatmu dengan orang lain, rasanya aku kesulitan bernafas, seakan-akan kau mengambil nafasku ini meski kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang selalu berada di bayanganmu itu.

_You, you, you, you, you  
>Yeah, you got your own rules<br>I don't mind playing your way  
>Baby take me to school<br>And I'll pay attention to every word you say_

Meski aku tahu kau tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh dengan mereka, tetapi mereka selalu bersungguh-sungguh padamu, maka kau mempunyai aturan untuk mereka dan juga aku, yang menyukaimu. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan bermain dengan aturanmu, asalkan kau lebih memfocuskan dirimu padaku…

Setiap kali kita pergi kesekolah, aku selalu merangkulmu dan ingin memilikimu sepenuh, tetapi tidak bisa karena itu adalah peraturanmu. Aku selalu mendengarkan dan melakukan semua yang kau katakan, tetapi kau jarang sekali melakukan yang kukatakan…

_You walk into a room  
>All eyes are on you<br>Everyone wants to know your name  
>Baby you make 'em swoon<br>Yeah baby you're so smooth  
>You take every breath I breathe away<br>I just wanna tell you baby  
>How much I am feelin' you<em>

Suatu hari, kau berjalan bersamaku kesebuah undangan pesta. Seperti biasa, semua mata tertuju padamu dan mereka juga ingin mengenalmu…

"My name is Sora!" katamu memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum polos yang dapat memikat hati siapa saja.

Yeah, kau memang sangat manis dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu meski kau memintanya kali ini. Untuk kali ini saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berada dalam pelukan orang lain, aku ingin mengutarakan sesuatu padamu, bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu, lebih dari segalanya…

_I'm right where I wanna be  
>Next to you standing next to me<br>Oh baby why don't you take my hand  
>And we'll walk to the other side<br>Where all we see is that love is blind  
>I think by now you understand<br>Just wanna tell you baby  
>How much I am feelin'...<em>

Aku berada dimana seharusnya aku berada, yaitu ingin menjadi pacar resmimu, bukan temanmu. Berada di sampingmu yang berada tepat di sampingku saat ini membuatku ingin semakin memilikimu. Kuraih tanganmu yang lembut ini dan membawamu ketempat lain…

"Sora, aku tidak ingin membohongi diriku lagi," kataku sambil menatap matanya yang terlihat bingung saat kubawa dia menjauh dari pesta yang gemerlap itu.

"Roxas?" dia menatapku dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua orang mengatakan cinta itu membutakan dan aku tahu kau mengerti tentang itu juga, bukan?" tanyaku dan dia mengangguk. "tetapi perasaanku ini tidak dapat kutahan lagi, Sora. Aku… aku sudah menahan perasaan ini sangat lama, sampai kapan kau ingin aku menunggu?" tanyaku sambil sambil memegang tangannya.

"Aku…" dia terlihat sangat bingung sambil memalingkan mukanya dariku, wajahnya sedikit memerah setelah mendengarnya.

Dia terus terdiam dan tidak memberikan jawaban pasti untukku…

_You walk into a room  
>All eyes are on you<br>Everyone wants to know your name  
>Baby you make 'em swoon<br>Yeah baby you're so smooth  
>You take every breath I breathe away<br>I just wanna tell you baby  
>How much I am feelin' you<em>

Ketika kembali kedalam bagian dari pesta, seperti biasa dirimu selalu menarik perhatian mereka. Sebisa mungkin aku menjauhimu dari orang-orang yang mendekatimu. Meski ini tempat umum, aku ingin memilikimu dan tidak mengizinkanmu berdansa dengan orang lain…

"Will you dance with me?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Sure," jawab Sora dengan wajahm memerah.

Selama berdansa, aku dapat merasakan napas Sora berhembus mengenai tubuhku. Aku memeluknya lebih erat selama berdansa dan membuatnya kikuk hingga menginjak kakiku…

"Ah! Maaf…,"katanya segera meminta maaf ketika menginjak kakiku.

"It's okay," kataku dengan senyum.

Kami lalu melanjutkan dansa kami yang sempat terhenti sejenak…

Kami menepi setelah merasa lelah berdansa, pergi ketempat yang sepi, dimana hanya kami berdua saja…

"Roxas, mengapa kita ketempat yang remang-remang? Disana ada tempat sepi yang cukup tera—" sebelum dia selesai bicara, aku langsung menangkap bibirnya dengan bibirku.

Sudah dari dulu aku menahan diriku untuk tidak merasakan sentuhan bibirnya yang amat lembut ini, menyentuh tubuhnya, lengannya, badannya, dan bagian sensitifnya yang hanya aku saja yang mengetahuinya…

Sora mendesah ketika kusentuh bagian tubuhnya yang ingin kusentuh. Aku mencium tubuhnya dan dia mendesah kuat karena bagian yang kucium adalah bagian sensitifnya.

"Ro-Roxas…," katanya sambil mendesah.

Apa pun yang kau katakan kali ini Sora, kini giliranku untuk tidak mendengarkannya dan sekarang ada giliranmu untuk menurutiku.

Aku melepaskan celananya perlahan dan dia tidak memberikan perlawanan, seakan-akan pasrah akan semua tindakanku. Aku menjilati penisnya dan dapat kurasakan bahwa dia gemetaran saat kujilati. Lalu saat aku menghisapnya, dia mendesah kuat sambil menutup matanya, betapa manisnya dia…

Mukanya amat sangat merah dan rasanya aku ingin memakannya…

Aku menyentuh pinky holenya dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Wait!" Dia mencoba protes dan aku tidak akan mendengarnya.

Kumasukkan jariku kedalam, perlahan, keluar dan memasukkannya beberapa kali. Sora mencoba menghentikanku dan tentu saja aku tidak akan berhenti begitu saja…

Sungguh malam yang cukup panjang, tetapi menyenangkan karena aku sudah berhasil membuat Sora menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Dia terlihat menangis karena aku telah mengambil sesuatu darinya, ya, keperawanannya.

It's okay Sora, aku sangat mencintaimu dan ingin kau menjadi milikku seorang. Dengan ini, semua orang tahu bahwa sekarang kau adalah milikku. Semua yang kulakukan adalah pembuktian _how much I am feelin' you._

_Do you feelin' me, _Sora?

_**END**_

**A/n:** lol, maaf adegan limenya di skip! /  
>fic limenya tunggu Halloween aja ya! ^^  
>review!<p> 


	2. Because You Live

**Author Note**: update! Lol, this is one of my fav song! Jesse! I love u! –slap! Dihajar penggemar Jesse- wkwkwkwkwkw! Enjoy the song! Oh, I mean, the story! Wkwkwkwkw –slap!-

**Song Fic : Because You Live**

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
>it's the end of the world in my mind<br>then your voice pulls me back  
>like a wake-up call<em>

Setiap kali aku berjalan dengan keadaan putus asa, aku merasa dunia ini hendak kiamat, bagiku saja. Aku sangat putus asa dengan apa yang kulakukan, mereka tidak menghargai kerja kerasku, tidak menghargaiku yang rela bekerja keras demi mereka, dan tidak menghargai pengorbannanku selama ini.

Geez, mengapa harus hujan disaat aku sedang putus asa? Apakah hujan ini menangisi dan mengasihaniku yang sudah putus asa ini? Tidak mungkin, karena dunia ini dingin, lebih dingin dari sebuah es…

Aku lelah, capek, sakit hati, dan muak dengan segala hal. Aku hanya ingin tidur, dimana saya yang tenang, sepi, dan dingin…

"Hey, kau bisa sakit jika kau tidur disini…," kudengar seseorang berbicara padaku.

Aku mencoba membukakan mataku yang sudah terasa lelah dan berat ini, biarkan aku sendiri…

_I've been looking for the answer  
>somewhere<br>I couldn't see that it was right there  
>but now I know, what I didn't know<em>

"Hey!" dia mencoba memanggilku lagi dan aku tetap diam, aku tidak ingin bicara lagi. "Ugh, apakah dia meninggal? Tapi dia masih bernapas, sebaiknya kutolong…," kata orang itu dengan nada cemas.

Sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untukku hidup, adakah alasan lain? Di suatu tempat? Dimana? Tidak ada lagi yang membutuhkanku, aku hanyalah orang yang tidak dibutuhkan…

Ketika aku sadar, aku merasa hangat. Kurasakan sebuah selimut tebal menutupi tubuhku, disampingku, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut brunette. Dia tertidur sangat nyenyak. Apakah dia yang menolongku? Mengapa? Padahal aku ini orang asing baginya…

"Hnn…" Dia terlihat mengigau dalam tidurnya, sepertinya dia memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Kuusap kepalanya secara perlahan, berharap sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan dalam mimpinya itu pergi. Dia tidak berhak menderita sepertiku, dia hanyalah pemuda polos dan juga orang asing bagiku…

"Ah," kata pemuda itu yang akhirnya terbangun. "Kau sudah sadar!" Katanya dengan wajah senang. "Syukurlah! Kukira kau tidak akan sadar, aku sangat cemas hingga bermimpi buruk!" Katanya memberitahu.

Dia mencemaskanku yang orang asing ini? Mengapa?

"Mengapa kau mencemaskanku?" tanyaku heran. "Aku hanyalah orang asing bagimu, aku tidak pantas mendapatkan pertolonganmu." Aku memalingkan muka saat mengatakannya.

"Karena kau juga manusia. Sebagai sesama manusia, sudah kewajiban untuk saling menolong, bukan?" Tanyanya.

"Tetapi aku tidak dibutuhkan lagi, sehingga lebih baik aku mati saja," balasku masih memalingkan muka dari orang asing itu.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Mungkin itu hanya pikiranmu saja, karena sesungguhnya, kau tidak tahu bahwa seseorang akan merasa sangat kehilangan jika kau mati. Mungkin dia adalah seseorang yang tidak kau kenal, tetapi dia pastinya akan sangat sedih jika kau mati," balasnya.

Aku lalu menatapnya dengan wajah heran. "bagaimana kau bisa bilang seperti itu? Tidak ada lagi orang yang perduli padaku dan tidak akan ada yang bersedih atas kematianku…," kataku dengan nada sedih.

"Salah! Aku masih perduli padamu yang orang asing bagiku! Maka dari itu aku menolongmu! Jika kau masih memutuskan untuk mati, maka aku-lah orang yang akan bersedih atas kematianmu!" katanya dengan nada marah. "Kau jangan putus asa! Masih banyak orang yang ingin hidup, tapi tidak bisa! Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena masih hidup!"

Aku hanya tercengang mendengar kata-katanya…

_because you live and breathe  
>because you make me believe in myself<br>when nobody else can help  
>because you live boy (girl)<br>my world...  
>has twice as many stars in the sky<em>

Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku, benarkah aku harus bersyukur karena aku masih hidup? Masih bernapas di tengah sulitnya hidup ini sungguh amat menyesakkan…

"Hey, makanlah ini, dari tadi kau terus melamun dan berdiam diri," pemuda itu memberikanku sepiring makanan yang masih hangat. "Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan senyum.

"Riku…," jawabku tanpa menerima makanan yang diberikannya.

"Riku, namaku Sora! Ayo, makanlah makanan ini, nanti kau sakit!" katanya dengan senyum.

"Aku tidak ingin makan…," kataku sambil memalingkan mukaku darinya.

"Ayolah! Kau harus makan! Kau harus hidup!" katanya menyemangatiku.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk hidup," jelasku.

"Kau tidak punya?" katanya heran. "Hum, kalau begitu, aku carikan kau alasan hidup!" katanya dengan cengar-cengir.

Aku lalu menatapnya dengan wajah heran, dia sungguh aneh…

"Bagaimana… kalau kau harus hidup karena harus membalas budi padaku yang telah menolongmu?" tanyanya dengan cengiran.

"Geez, itu memberi kesan bahwa kau memberi pertolongan karena menginginkan sesuatu dariku," kataku dengan heran.

"Well, jika itu bisa membuatmu untuk tetap hidup, ya tidak apa-apa." Dia tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

"Kau ini aneh," kataku sambil menghela napas.

Dia hanya tersenyum padaku dan tidak akan pergi hingga aku menyentuh makananku…

_it's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
>'cause of you made it through every storm<br>what is life? What's the use?  
>if your killing time<em>

Akhirnya tanpa sebab yang jelas, aku hidup dan entah mengapa, semangat hidupku kembali sedikit. Dia selalu mengajakku bicara, entah tentang pekerjaannya sehari-hari –dia bekerja di sebuah café dan kebetulan hari ini dia libur—mau pun tentang semakin banyak orang yang stress dan bunuh diri, katanya itu membuatnya sangat sedih, padahal orang yang bunuh diri itu bukan orang yang dikenalnya.

Tetapi aku bisa mengerti mengapa banyak orang yang putus asa dan bunuh diri. Apa itu kehidupan jika dipenuhi oleh segala hal yang memusingkan? Apa gunanya juga bertahan hidup? Manusia lebih banyak membunuh waktu untuk hal-hal yang tidak disukainya dan membuat frustasi saja…

"Menurutmu, apa itu kehidupan?" Tanyaku dengan iseng.

"Um, kehidupan adalah sebuah cerita. Terkadang membosankan, terkadang menyenangkan meski harus kuakui banyak hal yang tidak menyenangkannya…" Sora menunduk sambil berpikir. "…tapi, jika kita tidak menyerah dan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan semangat yang tidak pernah padam, maka semua hal sulit akan terlewatkan!" katanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Bagaimana pun, semangat sebesar apa pun, suatu saat akan padam juga karena dihantam oleh puluhan masalah yang terus datang bertubi-tubi…" Aku mengatakannya dengan wajah putus asa, itu benar, aku lelah dengan semua masalah.

"Karena itu, jangan menyerah…" Sekali lagi Sorater senyum. "…karena bagaimana pun juga, ceritamu tidak boleh berakhir di tengah jalan. Setiap orang punya cerita masing-masing dan setiap orang punya kewajiban menyelesaikan cerita, entah hasilnya sad ending atau good ending, kita semua tidak akan tahu jika kita menyerah."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, entah mengapa Sora –yang lebih muda dariku ini—bisa berkata sebijak itu? Tanpa terasa aku tertawa sendiri, aku malu pada diriku sendiri. Dia benar, setiap cerita pasti punya ending dan aku tidak ingin ceritaku berakhir di tengah jalan dan menyisakan mistery. Lebih baik sad ending dari pada menggantung begini, sehingga aku tetap dikenang dengan kehidupan yang sad ending…

_I'm so glad I found an angel  
>Someone who was there when all my hopes fell<br>I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

Entah mengapa aku sangat bersyukur aku ditolong oleh Sora, dia menyadarkanku yang bodoh ini agar tidak mati dulu.

Aku sadar, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan. Begitu banyak yang belum kuselesaikan dan kutinggalkan. Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin, maka dari itu aku harus segera bangkit kembali dari keterpurukanku ini…

Entah mengapa, tatapan mata Sora yang selalu bersemangat membuat semangatku sedikit memulih. Rasanya ingin menatapinya terus agar semangatku bangkit…

_because you live and breathe  
>because you make me believe in myself<br>when nobody else can help  
>because you live boy (girl)<br>my world...  
>has twice as many stars in the sky<br>because you live...I live_

Setelah aku merasa kondisi mentalku membaik, aku memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja lagi seperti biasanya. Awalnya aku masih merasa sedikit kesal dan sesekali marah dengan segala hal yang menggangguku, tapi aku mencoba bersabar, seperti dulu. Jika kesabaranku sudah memuncak, aku melampiaskannya dengan memukul dinding hingga tanganku sakit. Entah mengapa itu sedikit membuatku lega, meski masih saja kesal.

Sesekali aku pergi menemui Sora yang sedang bekerja di café, aku memesan secangkir kopi . jika kesal, aku selalu meminum kopi dingin, berharap otakku ikut mendingin dan kalau bisa membeku agar tidak cepat terbakar emosi…

"Sepertinya kau sangat kesal sekali," kata Sora sambil memberikan secangkir kopi pesananku.

"Begitulah…," kataku sambil meraih cangkir kopiku dan segera menegaknya hingga habis. "Damn…," gerutuku dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau ingin berkeluh kesah?" Tanya Sora sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Bukankah kau sedang bekerja?" Aku bertanya balik.

"Saat ini sedang sepi, jadi aku punya waktu untuk mendengarmu," jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Seperti biasanya, mereka tidak mendengarkanku dan tidak mengikuti perintahku. Mereka sangat seenaknya dan egois," keluhku dengan kesal.

"Sudahkah kau bicara baik-baik dengan mereka?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah, dan mereka itu sungguh keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkanku," jawabku sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kotak rokok.

"Kau merokok?" Sora terlihat heran saat melihatku hendak menyalakan rokok.

"Hanya kalau sedang stress berat," jawabku. "Kau keberatan?" Tanyaku.

"Sesungguhnya, IYA. Kau membakar uangmu jika kau membakar rokok itu," katanya sambil mengambil rokok itu dari mulutku. "Merokok dapat membunuhmu secara perlahan, Riku! Jangan lari dari masalahmu, sepusing apa pun masalahmu, jika kau merokok dan meminum minuman alcohol itu sama saja melarikan diri sesaat sambil membunuh dirimu sendiri!" Katanya dengan tegas.

Aku hanya menghela napas mendengarnya. Dia memang benar, aku memang suka melarikan diri dari masalah jika masalah itu sudah memuakkan. Tetapi aku tetap harus kembali lagi, karena lari tidak menyelesaikan masalahku.

Paling tidak, aku masih punya satu alasan yang membuatku bertahan hidup. Yaitu dia, Sora, dia adalah semangatku saat inii…

_because you live, there's a reason why I live  
>I carry on when I lose the fight<br>I wanna give you what you've given me  
>always...<em>

Mungkin perkataan Sora tentang alasanku untuk hidup yang dia berikan olehnya itu, kini benar-benar menjadi alasanku satu-satunya untuk tetap bertahan hidup, yaitu ingin membalas budi karena dia telah menolongku. Aneh? Kurasa iya, karena aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan lain agar aku tetap hidup selain menyelesaikan jalan ceritaku yang memuakkan.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi setelah aku membalas budi? Apakah ketika aku akan kembali putus asa lagi dan tidak menemukan alasan hidup, maka hidupku akan selesai begitu saja?

_because you live and breathe  
>because you make me believe in myself<br>when nobody else can help  
>because you live boy (girl)<br>my world...  
>has twice as many stars in the sky<em>

suatu hari, aku menerima kabar yang amat mengejutkan, kudengar Sora kecelakaan. Aku segera menuju tempat dimana dia dirawat, dimana kondisinya kritis dan harus segera dioperasi…

aku membiayai seluruh operasi dan biaya rawatnya hingga dia sadar dari komanya. Sayangnya, satu lagi berita buruk tentangnya ketika dia sadar. Dia dinyatakan lumpuh dan tidak dapat berjalan lagi akibat kecelakaan itu.

Kukira dia akan putus asa dan frustasi dengan kondisinya, kenyataannya tidak, dia menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Sedangkan aku sendiri yang frustasi melihat keadaannya, padahal dia yang merasakannya…

"Aww, come on, Riku! Lumpuh bukan berarti duniaku telah kiamat!" katanya mencoba menghiburku yang depresi melihat kondisinya, sungguh memalukan, seharusnya aku yang menghiburnya.

"But…" Aku merasa amat bersalah padanya, meski aku tidak melakukan apa pun padanya.

"Aku masih hidup dan bernapas, tidak buruk, bukan?" Katanya dengan senyum yang percaya diri.

Meski begitu, aku yakin dia sudah tidak bisa bekerja di café lagi dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan memecat semua orang yang biasa membantuku –tepatnya, mereka sama sekali tidak membantuku—mengerjakan projectku dan mengerjakannya sendiri dengan bantuan Sora. Cukup dia berada di sampingku, aku merasa bahwa project yang kurasa tidak akan bisa selesai, pasti akan selesai, suatu saat…

_because you live and breathe  
>because you make me believe in myself<br>when nobody else can help  
>because you live boy(girl)<br>my world...  
>has everything I need to survive<br>because you live...I live I live_

Semenjak aku mengerjakan projectku sendirian bersama Sora saja, aku merasa emosiku lebih terkontrol dengan baik. Bicara dengannya membuatku merasa santai dengan seluruh pekerjaan yang menumpuk ini, entah mengapa aku merasa pekerjaanku sekarang ini terasa ringan, padahal jumlah pekerjaanku dulu dan sekarang sama saja, mungkin karena dulu aku anti social, sehingga tidak ada teman bicara dan tanpa sadar aku kesepian. Dengan bicara, tanpa sadar aku melepas beban pekerjaanku yang berat ini.

Padahal Sora sama sekali tidak membantuku, dia terus disampingku tanpa melakukan apa pun meski sesekali mencoba membantuku dengan pekerjaan yang tidak dimengertinya. Tapi itu sudah cukup, cukup kau saja disisiku…

_Because you live, I live._

_**END**_

**Author Note: **lol, sedikit spoiler. Sesungguhnya fic ini ga boleh keluar, karena ini adalah cerita tentang pencipta game YOL (Your Other Life, ceritaku juga)! XDDD  
>tapi bisa dikatakan ini diaryku juga, aku mengalami hal-hal yang terjadi dicerita itu, tapi tidak semuanya lo! Tapi mungkin ada sebagian dari cerita ini? Hehehehehe… it was a secret! Tapi lagu ini memang membangkitkanku dari keterpurukanku, untungnya lagu ini membangkitkan diriku yang berniat berhenti menulis! " jika tidak ada lagu ini, mungkin sekarang aku sudah tidak menulis lagi! Hehehehee… <em>because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help (by Jesse McCartney, song: Because You Live), <em>kata-kata itu sungguh membangkitkanku! ^^ review~__


End file.
